Boomerang
by molly-woo
Summary: Harry is abandoned in America shortly after he is put into the custody of the Dursley's. He is left at the gate of a school. This is my redo of Twist of Fate.


A New Life.

"PETUNIA! COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE," Vernon Dursley yelled impatiently to his wife. They were due to leave for America soon and had to be at the airport. However, Petunia Dursley was taken too long, they had to be there early to keep up appearances and she was still trying to get their screaming darling Dudley, who was currently having a tantrum, ready for the journey.

"I'm coming," was the snapped reply as she came down the stairs carrying a boy who looked like a pig in a wig who clutched chocolate in his fat hands, smeared all over his face.

"Finally," Vernon said growling. "Everything is ready now come on, we still need to get Dudley in the car, the boy's already there. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get rid of the freak and be rid of his world for ever," a grimace covering his walrus like face at distaste of the boy and the mere thought of the world which he was sadly aware of.

Climbing in the car took a while for the whale of a man, even though it was a family car, however once he was they set of immediately, nearly going over the speeding limit with his eagerness to be getting rid of his nephew.

Hours later, road rage, a drunken passenger on the plane, a delayed plane, lots of complaining from Petunia and compensation from the airline just to shut the annoying woman up they were finally in America, driving around in a rented car which they had picked up from their hotel shortly after their arrival. They were searching for a place to leave the boy, their freak of a nephew.

-Where should we leave him? - Vernon thought before smiling evilly at the sight of a mansion which had a sign at the side of the gate saying "Xavier's School for gifted youngsters".

"Petunia we'll leave him there," he said interrupting her fussing over Dudley who was kicking up a fuss about not having his favorite toy nearby. Looking over to where he was pointing she replied uninterestedly, "leave him anywhere, you could leave him on the steets and I wouldn't be bothered. As long as we're free of him to look after are amazing Duddikins without that freak in the way, I really couldn't care less."

Professor Charles Xavier had been alerted straight away of the presence of a man and a baby outside of the gates and a car with a woman and child inside nearby. Luckily it was now time for class so he didn't have to worry about people telling the government about the school, the people outside would not be able to see that inside this property was the largest school for mutants in the world. Secrecy was important as if their location was revealed, many would die.

Reading the mans mind he understood clearly what was going on. The mansion had been the first place they had seen. They were that desperate to get rid of the baby who he now realized was their nephew. Quickly he skimmed the mind getting all the details from the unsuspecting large mans brain.

-How could anyone do that to a child? Especially one who has had so much happen to him in his short life. Poor boy, - he thought to himself. -I can't leave him to fend for himself on his own. He wouldn't survive long. He already looks half starved. - He finished his train of thought at a load SCREECH! The boys' relatives had driven off leaving him alone in a foreign country.

Wheeling towards the entrance he was grateful that he wasn't teaching that period, it would have been hard to deal with this and a class of nosy students. Making his way towards the entrance he tried reaching out to the boy. He immediately noticed a power in him. He was a mutant.

Finally reaching the one and a half year old he picked him up and slowly put him into a dreamless and refreshing sleep.

"Harry James Potter welcome to my school for the gifted and talented, your new home," he said quietly, trying not to wake the child in his arms.

These people were not normal people. They were mutants. The boy, Harry was also a wizard, the product of two worlds, the magical and muggle world joned together. He was about to be placed into a whole new world. It was a world which he had been placed in because of choices not his own, the people who were supposed to look after him, but instead abandoned him and left him in the care of strangers.

---------------------------

Professor Charles Xavier was a polite, caring man, he was very wise and well respected. He had suffered a lot in his lifetime and he knew how to solve most things. Today however was one of those rare days where he was completely stumped. He had to find a way to introduce his new ward to the rest of the population of the school.

"Come Harry, there is someone who I want you to meet," he told the baby regardless of the fact that the child could not understand him. Harry liked hearing him talk, his little face lit up, so he was going to talk even if he felt foolish at times.

Wheeling down the familiar corridors he went to the staff wing where there was a fairly large room at the end. This room was painted a light, pastel yellow with dark wood furniture. In a small chair by the window a tiny five year old girl sat reading, glasses on her face and hair pulled back into braids.

"Hello Rosie. I have someone I want you to meet," relieved at how calm his voice was. He knew that he needed the girls acceptance as she was all he had left.

"Hi Granddad," she said squealing happily, flinging her book down and running over to him excitedly.

"This is Harry, Harry Potter. He's going to be your new baby brother. You have to look after him from now on okay?"

"I have a baby brother? How? Where did he come from? Can I play with him?" Her babble seemed endless as a stream of questions left her mouth.

"Not yet, he's sleeping and he mustn't be awakened. He has been through a lot this past day. He will be staying in your room until I can figure out an alternative option. He can sleep in your old cot. Is this all right with you?" he asked the confused five year old whose brain had been avidly trying to comprehend all that had been said.

Finally she answered, "I have a baby brother?" making her grandfather smile.

"Yes you do and he'll be sleeping in here with you," he saw the girl nod and realised he would have to leave. His class was starting soon.

/Megan, can you come to Rosie's room please/ he called telepathically to the nurse.

Quickly the woman made her way to the room wondering why the professor wanted to see her. It was not an unusual event for her to talk to him through telepathy, after all he liked regular checks on his students health and took and active role in the school but he preferred to keep his granddaughter sheltered. After all that had happened in her short life it was understandable. Unconsciously her footsteps sped up as she realised it must be something serious, something very serious.

Finally she arrived at the room out of breath after practically running all of the way here. It seemed an eternity to get here as the thoughts raced around her head, conjuring up worse case scenarios but what was in reality on a couple of minutes.

"Professor. You wanted me?" Megan asked getting straight to the point, not waiting to catch her breath and not noticing anything or anyone else in the room.

"Yes, I would like you to do a health check on this child, his name is Harry James Potter and he was abandoned earlier today by his relatives, he was left at the school gates and I have decided that he is going to be my charge. I believe that he is a mutant, or at least he will be when he's older and a powerful one too," Charles finished placing said child gently his granddaughters bed who he quickly sent downstairs to play outside and to get from underneath their feet as she was clambering about like an excited puppy.

Luckily, the check didn't take long. Megan Cross was a mutant with the gift of healing and all she had to do to get a complete diagnosis was to put her hand on the persons forehead and as fast as lightning she knew what was wrong.

"There is some malnourishment and bruises and a couple of badly healed breaks. Its nothing to worry about, I can heal it straight away," the nurse said once again placing her hand on the dark haired child's head and going into a slight trance, it ended after a minute or so and the boy was given a clean bill of health.

/Rosie, you can come back to your room now/ Xavier contacted her.

/Its okay, I'm fine out here, I'm playing with Scottie/ she replied completely unfazed that she was talking to someone inside her head.

Later on that evening when all of the school sat to eat their evening meal those who noticed the professor was absent was surprised. He normally was on time unless he had urgent business to tend to. At this moment in time though he was trying to deal with an overzealous five year old girl fussing over her newly declared and found baby brother.

"Rose, I can look after Harry on my own. He's just woke up and I'm sure he doesn't want you clucking over him like a mother hen," he said finally getting her to leave the baby alone who she had just been cooing over stood on her tiptoes trying to see over the edge of the cot, overbalancing and nearly falling over every so often until she gave up and just tickled him through the bars, not being able to ignore her disgruntled grandpa and giving one last look at the green eyed child as if expecting him to disappear as soon as she turned away she waked to the doorway waiting patiently but rocking on her feet in anticipation for Charles to hurry up. Tonight there was going to be an announcement, a highly important announcement.

Reaching the room, Charles couldn't help but feel relieved that the journey from his room to the cafeteria was finally over. Rose certainly didn't make the journey any easier for him, constantly getting in his way and blocking parts of the path in her excitement at times so he had to us telekinesis to move her out of the way.

"I have someone to introduce to you. This is Harry Potter." he said looking around at the sea of faces in frot of him and lifting the child so all could see him. "He has now joined my family, earlier on he was abandoned and he is my charge, I will raise him with Rosie."

The was shocked looks coming from all around the room as it went deadly silent and all at once all of the pupils gossiped at this outstanding and unexpected news while all the teachers stared slack jawed at the telepath.


End file.
